


Code

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi hace un viaje con Seira, quien ese momento era su pareja, pero una tormenta hace que el viaje esté en peligro y la oportunidad de Ryo de transmitirle sus sentimientos a su compañero de banda, también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot con el cual gané un concurso en el foro del Street Team NEWS Argentina :3

_**¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?** _ **** **_Quizás tú ya no lo recuerdes, pero yo siempre llevo la cuenta de los días que pasaron desde que... te vi._ ** **** **_El tiempo pasó y no volvimos muy cercanos, más que amigos, hermanos._ ** **** **_¿Cuántas veces fueron? ¿Cuántas oportunidades aparecieron delante de mío para confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos? Oportunidades que desaproveché como un estúpido._ ** **** **_Pero, esta vez, no voy a hacerlo. Esta vez, sabrás lo que siento por ti..._ **

 

El cielo japonés se hallaba estrellado, algunas nubes traviesas las cubrían de a ratos. En uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, el bullicio de la cuidad era inaudible. La habitación era enorme. Sus paredes color crema, estaban decoradas por no más de cuatro pequeñas pinturas abstractas escogidas estratégicamente para combinar con el color de las paredes. La cama tenía una cabecera de madera que llegaba de pared a pared. Frente a la misma, una cómoda sobre la que descansaba un televisor de plasma, el cual estaba encendido y el canal transmitido era uno de noticias en el cual estaban informando el reporte del tiempo. El sonido del celular vibrando sobre la cabecera despertó al ocupante del lecho. Un muchacho de oscura cabellera, similar al color de sus ojos, dueño de un marcado cuerpo, visible este a través de las finas sábanas blancas, se quejó. Buscó el aparato con su mano derecha, sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

\- ¿Hola...?

\- " _¿Ry... Ryo? Habla Tegoshi_."

\- ¿Nh? ¿Tego? ¿Sucede algo? Tu voz suena rara...

\- " _...ta-san..._ " - susurró apenas el aludido.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Ryo, sentándose en la cama, casi riendo.

\- " _Es Yamashita-san_ " - Respondió Yuya, esta vez, con la voz entendible -. " _Tuvo un accidente_ ".

\- ¿Q... Qué...? - Alcanzó a decir Ryo. Tegoshi seguía hablándole, pero a él poco le importaba. Giró su cabeza y le prestó más importancia al televisor. Lanzó el celular a la cama, se acercó a los pies y subió el volumen. De este modo se enteró del hecho: Tomohisa había viajado con Seira, su pareja, a las islas Hawai. Para la vuelta, la cual coincidía con la fecha de una presentación en un programa de TV para promocionar un nuevo single, contrató un piloto para manejar un jet que había comprado junto a Seira. Lamentablemente, el pronóstico del tiempo no estuvo de su lado y regresaron a Japón entre terribles tormentas. Pero no contaron con que un rayo les rompiera el ala derecha del jet y los hiciera estrellarse en costas japonesas.

 

_**Por Dios, Pi... No te mueras...** _

 

Ryo salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó al hospital del mismo modo. Recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Keiichiro, quien, le indicaba cómo llegar y en qué piso se hallaban. Encontró fácilmente a sus compañeros de grupo, a quienes se acercó.

\- ¿C... Cómo está...?

\- Ryo, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Shigeaki, percatándose de su agitada respiración.

\- No viniste corriendo..., ¿o sí?

\- Tú harías lo mismo si a Kei-chan le sucediera algo,  _ne_? - Preguntó Takahisa, a lo que el aludido se quedó pensativo, a modo de burla, pero ésta fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

\- ¿Dónde está Pi?

\- Los llevaron a terapia intensiva - Dijo Yuya.

\- ¿Los?

\- Kagami iba junto con Yamapi... - Dijo Keiichiro. - Ah... Cierto... - Dijo Ryo, sin preocuparse demasiado.

 

En terapia intensiva, Tomohisa se encontraba estable. Las enfermeras desechaban los elementos descartables y dos médicos intercambiaban palabras frente a una segunda camilla. El joven abrió los ojos y ladeó suavemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda. La cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa de las drogas que le habían suministrado. Pudo observar cómo dos figuras negaban con la cabeza y cubrían a la persona que se hallaba en la camilla con una sábana blanca.

\- Sei... ra... - Murmuró Tomohisa, antes de quedar inmerso en un profundo sueño.

 

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, un médico se acercó a los chicos.

\- Lo siento mucho - Dijo, dedicándoles una reverencia. Las cinco personas frente a él se quedaron pasmados, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

_**No... No puede ser... Esto no puede estar pasando... No puedes morir...** _

\- Era imposible salvarla - Reiteró el doctor -. Yamashita-san se encuentra fuera de peligro - Los aludidos lanzaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio -. Fue derivado a una habitación donde será observado hasta que despierte.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció Takahisa.

El médico se fue, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa. Ryo se volvió a Keiichiro.

\- ¿Dieron aviso a Naomi-san y Rina-chan? - Preguntó.

\- Están viniendo para acá - Respondió. El aludido asintió -. Bueno, ¿alguien quiere algo de comer?

\- Yo me muero de hambre - Dijo Takahisa.

\- Eso no sorprende - Bromeó Yuya.

\- ¡Oi! - Vayamos a buscar un restorán, mejor. ¿Les parece? - Preguntó Shigeaki, a lo que Keiichiro, Takahisa y Yuya asintieron - ¿Vienes? - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Ryo.

\- No, voy a esperar a la familia de Pi.

\- Sí... Será lo mejor - Dijo Shigeaki, observando a sus amigos alejarse, pero volvió su vista a Ryo, a quien le palmeó la espalda -. Cuando vengan, manda un mensaje y alcánzanos, ¿sí? Eres el que más está sufriendo con esto - El aludido lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Después de todo, eres el mejor amigo de Yamapi.

Dicho esto, se apresuró a llegar con el resto de sus amigos.

 

_**Su mejor amigo... ¿Realmente es ése el título que quiero?** _

 

\- Nishikido-kun? Nishikido-kun? - Una mano femenina meció suavemente al sujeto en cuestión, que se hallaba sentado de brazos cruzados en la sala de espera, dormido. Al abrir los ojos, y restregárselos con el dorso de la mano debido a la potente luz de los tubos fluorescentes sobre él, que le dieron de lleno, vio a una muchacha de cabello lacio, largo, atado en dos colitas cercanas a su nuca. Estaba vestida con una camisa y una falda. Entre sus manos llevaba una pequeña cartera. No podía negarse que era hermana de Tomohisa. Su parecido con él era increíble.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Preguntó, con tono preocupado.

\- Está estable.

\- ¡Qué suerte! – Dijo Rina, con una sonrisa -. ¿Y Kagami-san? – Ryo negó con la cabeza. La aludida cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en señal de pesadumbre -. ¿Qué ke sucedió?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ryo – Una mujer entrada en edad le extendía los brazos. Estaba vestida no muy distinta a Rina, salvo que su peinado era un rodete en lo alto de su cabeza.

-  _Okaasan_  – Dijo Ryo, aceptando el abrazo -. Pi está estable – Reiteró, antes del bombardeo de preguntas -. Pero, Kagami – La mujer lo miró -… falleció. La mujer se cubrió el rostro con la mano y comenzó a llorar. Su hija la abrazó y la contuvo. Ryo se quedó un momento de pie, en silencio. Acto seguido, se sentó al lado de las mujeres -. ¿Quiere un poco de café,  _okaasan_? – Le susurró suavemente a la mujer.

\- E… Está bien – Balbuceó la mujer, enjugándose las lágrimas. - Ve con él – Dijo, dirigiéndose a su hija.

\- ¿Y el resto de los chicos?

\- Fueron a comer.

\- Ya veo. Paramos en un hotel. Gracias a ustedes y sus recitales, no encontrábamos ninguno, señor famoso – Ryo esbozó una sonrisa -. No te preocupes, mi  _oniichan_  es fuerte. Además, dijiste que estaba estable, ¿no? Lo peor ya pasó. - Lo sé – Dijo Ryo, viendo su reflejo en la expendedora de bebidas.

 

 _ **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… Quiero estar a su lado y que me diga que todo está bien.**_ Suspiró.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Ryo recibió un mensaje de Yuya, donde le decía que saliera para darle unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Toma – Dijo el aludido, entregándole una bolsa -. Tegonyan delivery.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ryo, agarrando la bolsa, al borde de la carcajada.

\- Fuimos a comer y nos encontramos a los tíos de Kei-chan que, resulta, que tienen una tienda de _takoyaki_  y, bueno, el resto es historia – Dijo, señalando la bolsa -. Kei-chan los hizo especialmente para ti… Y Massu hizo la degustación.

\- Ja, ja – Rió casi en silencio el morocho -. Gracias.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer. Somos tus amigos. Todos estamos preocupados por Yamapi – Yuya sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo interior de la campera de jean que lo cubría -. Esta es la dirección del local. La tía de Kei dijo que vayas a la hora que vayas, alguien te abrirá. - Pero… - Yo te reemplazo… o alguno de los chicos – Ryo asintió -. Bueno, me voy. Cuídate y manda saludos. Cualquier cosa, llámame.

Ryo vio cómo la figura deYuya se perdía entre la luces de la cuidad. Un agradable aroma y un sonido proveniente de su interior, ocasionaron que bajara la vista a la bolsa llena de pequeñas cajas con _takoyaki_. Sonrió y se sentó en silencio en un rincón con poca iluminación para devorar por completo la comida que con tanto cariño habían preparado para él. Cruzó miradas con uno de los guardias del hospital que, al reconocerlo, le preguntó si quería si no quería cenar en un lugar más cómodo, pero Ryo rechazó la oferta, alegando que no quería molestar. Terminó de cenar y lanzó las cosas a un cesto. Al ingresar al hospital, se cruzó con Naomi y Rina.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No, nada – Respondió la mujer -. Nos cruzamos con uno de los doctores de Tomohisa y nos dijo que no hacía falta que nos quedáramos. - Si fuera por  _okaasan_ , no se separaría ni un segundo de nosotros – Dijo Rina, abrazándola. - ¿Tienes un lugar dónde hospedarte? – Preguntó, preocupada, la madre de Tomohisa.

\- Sí, estábamos en un hotel, pero si tenemos ensayo queda a contramano. Koyama se encontró con unos tíos suyos yendo a comer y se están alojando en su casa. Tegoshi vino y me dio la dirección, además de comida – Se sonrió al recordar la situación.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, cuídate.

\- Igualmente.

Ryo despidió a las mujeres con una reverencia y se dirigió frente al cuarto de Tomohisa.

\- Ehm… Tú eres uno de los muchachos que estaba hoy, ¿no es así?

El aludido dio media vuelta y se encontró con el doctor que les había dado las buenas (y malas) nuevas, rozando la medianoche.

\- Sí – Respondió.

\- Puedes irte a tu casa, muchacho. Lo más probable es que, hasta mañana, Yamashita-san no despierte.

\- No se preocupe – Dijo el aludido -. No seré una molestia.

El médico, no del todo convencido, accedió.

\- Bien. Si necesitas algo, hay colegas míos que están esta noche de guardia.

\- Muchas gracias.

El hombre se fue y Ryo se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas frente a las habitaciones. Miraba incesantemente la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Tomohisa.

 

_**Sal de una vez… Sal y di que estás bien…** _

 

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la ausencia de luz en los pasillos. La noche había llegado, incluso al hospital. Sin deseos de dormir, sus párpados cayeron sobre sus orbes oscuras, ocasionando que fuera poseído por el sueño.

 

Un jovial muchacho de cabellos castaños y unos grandes anteojos de sol llegó al lado de Ryo. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- Se suponía que tenías que ir a dormir… Dije que cualquiera de nosotros podía reemplazarte.

\- Perdón… Parece que me quedé dormido.

\- Sí, claro.

El sonido de un objeto de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo, proveniente de la habitación de Tomohisa, los desvió de la conversación. Ambos se levantaron y entraron a la misma. Gritando, una enfermera sostenía como podía a Tomohisa, para que no saliera de la habitación.

\- ¡Yamashita-san, por favor! Debe guardar reposo, es vital para su recuperación.

\- ¡¡Suéltame!! Tengo que ver a Seira. ¡Tengo que saber cómo está!

Yuya retrocedió unos pasos. Ryo enfrentó a Tomohisa y, con una seña, la enfermera lo soltó. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus encendidos ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser los de siempre cuando vio a Ryo.

\- Seira murió.

Tomohisa abrió sus ojos con asombro. Ryo lo observaba, con una expresión fría.

 

_**Sé que te duele. ¿No crees que fue lo mejor? Nadie iba a decírtelo si no era yo.** _

 

Cuando se percataron de que el tiempo pasaba, Ryo cayó en la cuenta de que Yuya y la enfermera los habían dejado solos. Tomohisa llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Luego de un gemido, se desplomó sobre el hombro de Ryo, rompiendo el llanto.

\- Teníamos miles de planes – Dijo Tomohisa, tiempo más tarde, ya sentado en la cama, observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Ryo estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, a su lado -. Fuiste un vidente – Lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa -… No debimos haber comprado aquella avioneta - Ryo sonrió -. Iba a proponerle matrimonio cuando termináramos la gira – Su oyente levantó la vista, anonadado. Tomohisa se sonrió -. Debes ver tu rostro, Ryo-chan. No iba a abandonarte, no te preocupes. Siempre serás mi Ryo-chan.

 

_**Seré idiota. Ponerme feliz por frases como esas…** _

 

\- Pi…

 

_**Y aquí va, la Lengua Afilada de Nishikido Ryo…** _

 

\- Estoy feliz… Estoy feliz por tu tristeza – Tomohisa frunció el ceño, sin comprender las palabras de su amigo -. Estoy feliz. Tomohisa volvió su vista al cielo.

\- ¿Estás feliz de que Seira haya muerto? – Preguntó.

\- Sí.

La respuesta resonó en la habitación. Tomohisa estuvo largo rato hasta dirigir su vista a Ryo, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Por qué?

 

_**La Lengua Afilada de Nishikido Ryo… Parte dos: mi mayor estupidez…** _

 

\- Porque te amo – Dijo, clavando su mirada en un inmutable Tomohisa, oprimiendo sus puños contra sus piernas.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ryo-chan, fuera de tu círculo familiar, el que te conoce mejor que nadie, soy yo.

 

_**Dios… ¡Qué calmado parezco!** _ **** **_¿A quién engaño? Esperaba esa confesión desde que lo conocí._ **

 

\- Pi…

\- Pero nunca pude decirte abiertamente lo que sentía por ti.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

\- Porque ella fue la única que me quiso por lo que soy: un chico famoso que ama en secreto a su mejor amigo.

 

_**¿Cambio de roles? ¿No es Ryo-chan el de la lengua afilada?** _

 

\- Lo siento – Como pudo, Tomohisa le dedicó una reverencia -. Por no haber sido sincero contigo. Por no haber sido claro desde el principio. Por haber hecho idiotez tras idiotez para alejarte de mí, por miedo a verte sufrir.

\- No digas eso…

\- Lo último que quiero en esta vida u en las que siguen, es verte mal por mi culpa.

\- Idiota – Lo insultó Ryo, con la voz quebrada. Se abalanzó sobre Tomohisa y lo abrazó. El muchacho, al sentir el contacto de Ryo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Acercó su rostro y le besó la frente, con una cálida sonrisa que le fue devuelta. - Pi…,  _tsuyoku… hanasanaide_ …

El aludido murmuró algo de lo cual Ryo sólo oyó las últimas palabras.

\- … _Jirettai no yo_ … Suavemente, Tomohisa posó sus labios sobre los de Ryo, quien volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

 

_**Ai shiteru… Ai shiteru…** _

 

_** ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? ** _ **__ ** **_ Quizás tú ya no lo recuerdes, pero yo siempre llevo la cuenta de los días que pasaron desde que... te vi. _ ** **__ ** **_ El tiempo pasó y no volvimos muy cercanos, más que amigos, hermanos. _ ** **__ ** **_ ¿Cuántas veces fueron? ¿Cuántas oportunidades aparecieron delante de mío para confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos? Oportunidades que desaproveché como un estúpido. _ ** **__ ** **_ Pero, esta vez, no voy a hacerlo. Esta vez, sabrás lo que siento por ti... _ **

 

El cielo japonés se hallaba estrellado, algunas nubes traviesas las cubrían de a ratos. En uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, el bullicio de la cuidad era inaudible. La habitación era enorme. Sus paredes color crema, estaban decoradas por no más de cuatro pequeñas pinturas abstractas escogidas estratégicamente para combinar con el color de las paredes. La cama tenía una cabecera de madera que llegaba de pared a pared. Frente a la misma, una cómoda sobre la que descansaba un televisor de plasma, el cual estaba encendido y el canal transmitido era uno de noticias en el cual estaban informando el reporte del tiempo. El sonido del celular vibrando sobre la cabecera despertó al ocupante del lecho. Un muchacho de oscura cabellera, similar al color de sus ojos, dueño de un marcado cuerpo, visible este a través de las finas sábanas blancas, se quejó. Buscó el aparato con su mano derecha, sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

\- ¿Hola...?

\- " _¿Ry... Ryo? Habla Tegoshi_."

\- ¿Nh? ¿Tego? ¿Sucede algo? Tu voz suena rara...

\- " _...ta-san..._ " - susurró apenas el aludido.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Ryo, sentándose en la cama, casi riendo.

\- " _Es Yamashita-san_ " - Respondió Yuya, esta vez, con la voz entendible -. " _Tuvo un accidente_ ".

\- ¿Q... Qué...? - Alcanzó a decir Ryo. Tegoshi seguía hablándole, pero a él poco le importaba. Giró su cabeza y le prestó más importancia al televisor. Lanzó el celular a la cama, se acercó a los pies y subió el volumen. De este modo se enteró del hecho: Tomohisa había viajado con Seira, su pareja, a las islas Hawai. Para la vuelta, la cual coincidía con la fecha de una presentación en un programa de TV para promocionar un nuevo single, contrató un piloto para manejar un jet que había comprado junto a Seira. Lamentablemente, el pronóstico del tiempo no estuvo de su lado y regresaron a Japón entre terribles tormentas. Pero no contaron con que un rayo les rompiera el ala derecha del jet y los hiciera estrellarse en costas japonesas.

 

_** Por Dios, Pi... No te mueras... ** _

 

Ryo salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó al hospital del mismo modo. Recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Keiichiro, quien, le indicaba cómo llegar y en qué piso se hallaban. Encontró fácilmente a sus compañeros de grupo, a quienes se acercó.

\- ¿C... Cómo está...?

\- Ryo, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Shigeaki, percatándose de su agitada respiración.

\- No viniste corriendo..., ¿o sí?

\- Tú harías lo mismo si a Kei-chan le sucediera algo, _ne_? - Preguntó Takahisa, a lo que el aludido se quedó pensativo, a modo de burla, pero ésta fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

\- ¿Dónde está Pi?

\- Los llevaron a terapia intensiva - Dijo Yuya.

\- ¿Los?

\- Kagami iba junto con Yamapi... - Dijo Keiichiro. - Ah... Cierto... - Dijo Ryo, sin preocuparse demasiado.

 

En terapia intensiva, Tomohisa se encontraba estable. Las enfermeras desechaban los elementos descartables y dos médicos intercambiaban palabras frente a una segunda camilla. El joven abrió los ojos y ladeó suavemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda. La cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa de las drogas que le habían suministrado. Pudo observar cómo dos figuras negaban con la cabeza y cubrían a la persona que se hallaba en la camilla con una sábana blanca.

\- Sei... ra... - Murmuró Tomohisa, antes de quedar inmerso en un profundo sueño.

 

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, un médico se acercó a los chicos.

\- Lo siento mucho - Dijo, dedicándoles una reverencia. Las cinco personas frente a él se quedaron pasmados, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

_** No... No puede ser... Esto no puede estar pasando... No puedes morir... ** _

\- Era imposible salvarla - Reiteró el doctor -. Yamashita-san se encuentra fuera de peligro - Los aludidos lanzaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio -. Fue derivado a una habitación donde será observado hasta que despierte.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció Takahisa.

El médico se fue, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa. Ryo se volvió a Keiichiro.

\- ¿Dieron aviso a Naomi-san y Rina-chan? - Preguntó.

\- Están viniendo para acá - Respondió. El aludido asintió -. Bueno, ¿alguien quiere algo de comer?

\- Yo me muero de hambre - Dijo Takahisa.

\- Eso no sorprende - Bromeó Yuya.

\- ¡Oi! - Vayamos a buscar un restorán, mejor. ¿Les parece? - Preguntó Shigeaki, a lo que Keiichiro, Takahisa y Yuya asintieron - ¿Vienes? - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Ryo.

\- No, voy a esperar a la familia de Pi.

\- Sí... Será lo mejor - Dijo Shigeaki, observando a sus amigos alejarse, pero volvió su vista a Ryo, a quien le palmeó la espalda -. Cuando vengan, manda un mensaje y alcánzanos, ¿sí? Eres el que más está sufriendo con esto - El aludido lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Después de todo, eres el mejor amigo de Yamapi.

Dicho esto, se apresuró a llegar con el resto de sus amigos.

 

_** Su mejor amigo... ¿Realmente es ése el título que quiero? ** _

 

\- Nishikido-kun? Nishikido-kun? - Una mano femenina meció suavemente al sujeto en cuestión, que se hallaba sentado de brazos cruzados en la sala de espera, dormido. Al abrir los ojos, y restregárselos con el dorso de la mano debido a la potente luz de los tubos fluorescentes sobre él, que le dieron de lleno, vio a una muchacha de cabello lacio, largo, atado en dos colitas cercanas a su nuca. Estaba vestida con una camisa y una falda. Entre sus manos llevaba una pequeña cartera. No podía negarse que era hermana de Tomohisa. Su parecido con él era increíble.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Preguntó, con tono preocupado.

\- Está estable.

\- ¡Qué suerte! – Dijo Rina, con una sonrisa -. ¿Y Kagami-san? – Ryo negó con la cabeza. La aludida cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en señal de pesadumbre -. ¿Qué ke sucedió?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ryo – Una mujer entrada en edad le extendía los brazos. Estaba vestida no muy distinta a Rina, salvo que su peinado era un rodete en lo alto de su cabeza.

- _Okaasan_ – Dijo Ryo, aceptando el abrazo -. Pi está estable – Reiteró, antes del bombardeo de preguntas -. Pero, Kagami – La mujer lo miró -… falleció. La mujer se cubrió el rostro con la mano y comenzó a llorar. Su hija la abrazó y la contuvo. Ryo se quedó un momento de pie, en silencio. Acto seguido, se sentó al lado de las mujeres -. ¿Quiere un poco de café, _okaasan_? – Le susurró suavemente a la mujer.

\- E… Está bien – Balbuceó la mujer, enjugándose las lágrimas. - Ve con él – Dijo, dirigiéndose a su hija.

\- ¿Y el resto de los chicos?

\- Fueron a comer.

\- Ya veo. Paramos en un hotel. Gracias a ustedes y sus recitales, no encontrábamos ninguno, señor famoso – Ryo esbozó una sonrisa -. No te preocupes, mi _oniichan_ es fuerte. Además, dijiste que estaba estable, ¿no? Lo peor ya pasó. - Lo sé – Dijo Ryo, viendo su reflejo en la expendedora de bebidas.

 

_**Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… Quiero estar a su lado y que me diga que todo está bien.**_ Suspiró.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Ryo recibió un mensaje de Yuya, donde le decía que saliera para darle unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Toma – Dijo el aludido, entregándole una bolsa -. Tegonyan delivery.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ryo, agarrando la bolsa, al borde de la carcajada.

\- Fuimos a comer y nos encontramos a los tíos de Kei-chan que, resulta, que tienen una tienda de _takoyaki_ y, bueno, el resto es historia – Dijo, señalando la bolsa -. Kei-chan los hizo especialmente para ti… Y Massu hizo la degustación.

\- Ja, ja – Rió casi en silencio el morocho -. Gracias.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer. Somos tus amigos. Todos estamos preocupados por Yamapi – Yuya sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo interior de la campera de jean que lo cubría -. Esta es la dirección del local. La tía de Kei dijo que vayas a la hora que vayas, alguien te abrirá. - Pero… - Yo te reemplazo… o alguno de los chicos – Ryo asintió -. Bueno, me voy. Cuídate y manda saludos. Cualquier cosa, llámame.

Ryo vio cómo la figura deYuya se perdía entre la luces de la cuidad. Un agradable aroma y un sonido proveniente de su interior, ocasionaron que bajara la vista a la bolsa llena de pequeñas cajas con _takoyaki_. Sonrió y se sentó en silencio en un rincón con poca iluminación para devorar por completo la comida que con tanto cariño habían preparado para él. Cruzó miradas con uno de los guardias del hospital que, al reconocerlo, le preguntó si quería si no quería cenar en un lugar más cómodo, pero Ryo rechazó la oferta, alegando que no quería molestar. Terminó de cenar y lanzó las cosas a un cesto. Al ingresar al hospital, se cruzó con Naomi y Rina.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No, nada – Respondió la mujer -. Nos cruzamos con uno de los doctores de Tomohisa y nos dijo que no hacía falta que nos quedáramos. - Si fuera por _okaasan_ , no se separaría ni un segundo de nosotros – Dijo Rina, abrazándola. - ¿Tienes un lugar dónde hospedarte? – Preguntó, preocupada, la madre de Tomohisa.

\- Sí, estábamos en un hotel, pero si tenemos ensayo queda a contramano. Koyama se encontró con unos tíos suyos yendo a comer y se están alojando en su casa. Tegoshi vino y me dio la dirección, además de comida – Se sonrió al recordar la situación.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, cuídate.

\- Igualmente.

Ryo despidió a las mujeres con una reverencia y se dirigió frente al cuarto de Tomohisa.

\- Ehm… Tú eres uno de los muchachos que estaba hoy, ¿no es así?

El aludido dio media vuelta y se encontró con el doctor que les había dado las buenas (y malas) nuevas, rozando la medianoche.

\- Sí – Respondió.

\- Puedes irte a tu casa, muchacho. Lo más probable es que, hasta mañana, Yamashita-san no despierte.

\- No se preocupe – Dijo el aludido -. No seré una molestia.

El médico, no del todo convencido, accedió.

\- Bien. Si necesitas algo, hay colegas míos que están esta noche de guardia.

\- Muchas gracias.

El hombre se fue y Ryo se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas frente a las habitaciones. Miraba incesantemente la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Tomohisa.

 

_** Sal de una vez… Sal y di que estás bien… ** _

 

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la ausencia de luz en los pasillos. La noche había llegado, incluso al hospital. Sin deseos de dormir, sus párpados cayeron sobre sus orbes oscuras, ocasionando que fuera poseído por el sueño.

 

Un jovial muchacho de cabellos castaños y unos grandes anteojos de sol llegó al lado de Ryo. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- Se suponía que tenías que ir a dormir… Dije que cualquiera de nosotros podía reemplazarte.

\- Perdón… Parece que me quedé dormido.

\- Sí, claro.

El sonido de un objeto de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo, proveniente de la habitación de Tomohisa, los desvió de la conversación. Ambos se levantaron y entraron a la misma. Gritando, una enfermera sostenía como podía a Tomohisa, para que no saliera de la habitación.

\- ¡Yamashita-san, por favor! Debe guardar reposo, es vital para su recuperación.

\- ¡¡Suéltame!! Tengo que ver a Seira. ¡Tengo que saber cómo está!

Yuya retrocedió unos pasos. Ryo enfrentó a Tomohisa y, con una seña, la enfermera lo soltó. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus encendidos ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser los de siempre cuando vio a Ryo.

\- Seira murió.

Tomohisa abrió sus ojos con asombro. Ryo lo observaba, con una expresión fría.

 

_** Sé que te duele. ¿No crees que fue lo mejor? Nadie iba a decírtelo si no era yo. ** _

 

Cuando se percataron de que el tiempo pasaba, Ryo cayó en la cuenta de que Yuya y la enfermera los habían dejado solos. Tomohisa llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Luego de un gemido, se desplomó sobre el hombro de Ryo, rompiendo el llanto.

\- Teníamos miles de planes – Dijo Tomohisa, tiempo más tarde, ya sentado en la cama, observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Ryo estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, a su lado -. Fuiste un vidente – Lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa -… No debimos haber comprado aquella avioneta - Ryo sonrió -. Iba a proponerle matrimonio cuando termináramos la gira – Su oyente levantó la vista, anonadado. Tomohisa se sonrió -. Debes ver tu rostro, Ryo-chan. No iba a abandonarte, no te preocupes. Siempre serás mi Ryo-chan.

 

_** Seré idiota. Ponerme feliz por frases como esas… ** _

 

\- Pi…

 

_** Y aquí va, la Lengua Afilada de Nishikido Ryo… ** _

 

\- Estoy feliz… Estoy feliz por tu tristeza – Tomohisa frunció el ceño, sin comprender las palabras de su amigo -. Estoy feliz. Tomohisa volvió su vista al cielo.

\- ¿Estás feliz de que Seira haya muerto? – Preguntó.

\- Sí.

La respuesta resonó en la habitación. Tomohisa estuvo largo rato hasta dirigir su vista a Ryo, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Por qué?

 

_** La Lengua Afilada de Nishikido Ryo… Parte dos: mi mayor estupidez… ** _

 

\- Porque te amo – Dijo, clavando su mirada en un inmutable Tomohisa, oprimiendo sus puños contra sus piernas.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ryo-chan, fuera de tu círculo familiar, el que te conoce mejor que nadie, soy yo.

 

_** Dios… ¡Qué calmado parezco! ** _ **__ ** **_ ¿A quién engaño? Esperaba esa confesión desde que lo conocí. _ **

 

\- Pi…

\- Pero nunca pude decirte abiertamente lo que sentía por ti.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

\- Porque ella fue la única que me quiso por lo que soy: un chico famoso que ama en secreto a su mejor amigo.

 

_** ¿Cambio de roles? ¿No es Ryo-chan el de la lengua afilada? ** _

 

\- Lo siento – Como pudo, Tomohisa le dedicó una reverencia -. Por no haber sido sincero contigo. Por no haber sido claro desde el principio. Por haber hecho idiotez tras idiotez para alejarte de mí, por miedo a verte sufrir.

\- No digas eso…

\- Lo último que quiero en esta vida u en las que siguen, es verte mal por mi culpa.

\- Idiota – Lo insultó Ryo, con la voz quebrada. Se abalanzó sobre Tomohisa y lo abrazó. El muchacho, al sentir el contacto de Ryo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Acercó su rostro y le besó la frente, con una cálida sonrisa que le fue devuelta. - Pi…, _tsuyoku… hanasanaide_ …

El aludido murmuró algo de lo cual Ryo sólo oyó las últimas palabras.

\- … _Jirettai no yo_ … Suavemente, Tomohisa posó sus labios sobre los de Ryo, quien volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

 

_** Ai shiteru… Ai shiteru… ** _


End file.
